


Undress Me

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: AA Tony's undersuit is a godsent art, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fanart, M/M, Nipples, Ripped clothe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Who wouldn't get turned on by Tony's undersuit??For 2018 Spicy Advent! Prompt is "Undress Me"





	Undress Me

Who wouldn't get turned on by Tony's undersuit??  
They may enjoy clothed sex with it before Tony replaces it with new one ;)

Tony: That's enough Steve... now it's too tight and sweaty, LET ME TAKE IT OFF!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt implies something very sexy and hot... but well, I wasn't able to make it this way lol
> 
> It is my first time to post something "porny" on ao3, Please let me know if there is any wrong tagging.


End file.
